


Lacrima

by Lienin



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, F/M, Male Samantha, Minor Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: Мария Вирче почти не помнит жизнь до Становления, даже когда человек из прошлого попадается ей на пути, она не обращает на это внимание. Но правила Маскарада суровы, а воспоминания полны гореч





	

Её звали Мария.

Действительно звали, так что она почти не врала на приёме у Джованни. Ей нравилось это имя, так звали мать Иисуса и в этом была своя ирония. Мария помнила, что в детстве часто молилась Святой Деве, как делали родители, наивно и с горячей верой. Как забавно, что теперь она чудовище из ночной темноты, ведущее по воскресеньям душеспасительные беседы с хозяйкой собора, превращённого в ночной клуб. Бога нет на этой грешной земле.

Мария потянулась за стаканом с кровью. Да, восточные демоны потрепались её, но тело вампира залечит любые раны. Или почти любые.

Со второго этажа было слышно, как возится на кухне Хизер. Она могла насладиться не только вкусом крови и вампирша ей в этом завидовала. Покорёженная память подкидывала ей скомканные воспоминания из юности о первой попытке приготовить лазанью. Она тогда не нашла в магазине листов и использовала обычные спагетти. Кажется, вышло забавно.

От воспоминаний её отвлек компьютер, мигнувший, показывая, что пришёл новый e-mail. Мария подумала, что если это от Лакруа, они никуда не побежит исполнять его очередное самоубийственное задание. Князь, хоть они и были из одного клана, сидел у вампирши в печёнках. Вечно ему что-то надо, ещё и гримасничает, будто он центр Вселенной. Не мог, что ли, служа у Наполеона, ума от него набраться, а не желания править миром?

Но нет, автором письма была ВиВи, эта милая Тореадор, похожая на актрису театра марионеток. Наверно, хотела позвать в клуб развеяться.

Мария пробежала глазами по тексту и обмерла. Перечитала ещё раз и со стоном повалилась на кровать.  
Сэм... Она встретила его пару дней назад у интернет-кафе. Парень звал её с собой, говорил, что страшно волновался, все так волновались, а он искал её и всё так же любит... Мария растерялась тогда, пролепетала, что знать не знает, о чём он, и она не та, кого он ищет... И вот теперь ВиВи пишет, что Сэм объявился в её клубе, напился и начал рассказывать одной танцовщице о своей потерянной любви. Он хотел продолжать искать.

"Душа моя, мне жаль, но ты знаешь правила. Твоя ВиВи".

Мария знала правила. С самого Становления она впитала их, она подчинилась им ради выживания, уже после осознав, что Маскарад действительно необходимость, а не прихоть старых вампиров Камарильи.

Сэм должен замолчать.

Вампирша прислушалась к воспоминаниям. Память молчала. Любила ли она этого смертного? Чувствует ли жалость к нему, зная, что должна сделать? Внутри была лишь пустота.

Но вот где жил Сэм, она помнила. Чувство дежавю настигло Марию, когда она шла к барону Голливуда. Яркий многоквартирный дом, увешанный гирляндами, зелёная парадная дверь... Да, она помнила.

Хизер всё ещё возилась на кухне, а Мария уже собиралась в дорогу. Неброская одежда, дамская сумочка, где вместо косметики лежали отмычки и отвёртка. Она была готова.

Голливуд никогда не спал. Он переливался под ночном небом как калейдоскоп с песчинками-людьми, он гудел, как пчелиный улей, когда на него идёт охотой бортник. Аналогия, достойная безумца из Малкавиан.

Консьерж отсутствовал. Наверно, пошёл за пончиками в ближайший магазин, но Марии это было только на руку. Этот дом был похож на тот, в котором жила она, разве что флаеры не валялись у почтовых ящиков, а были аккуратной стопкой сложены на столике у лифта.

Совсем похож. В подсобке за стеллажами с коробками пряталась решётка вентиляции, а рядом стоял компьютер консьержа. Увы, память не подсказывала этажа и номера квартиры. Не помнила Мария и фамилии, но много ли людей с именем на "с" может проживать в одном доме?

Вампирше пришлось повозиться, откручивая крепления, прежде чем проникнуть в вентиляционную шахту. Она была просторной и довольно чистой, похоже, в элитном жилье следили не только за внешней красотой.  
Четвёртый этаж, квартира семь. Лишь бы только хозяин спал.

Она решительно встала на первую перекладину лестницы. На каждом ответвлении шахты стоит номер, не заблудится. Вылезет в гостиной, ей не привыкать проникать в чужие дома, а потом... Потом...

Свет в квартире был выключен, было тихо, только ветер шуршал занавесками. Мария провела рукой по длинному ворсу ковра и он приятно защекотал холодную руку. Она вспоминала...

Вот страшненький, но очень дорогой диван, сидя на нём они смотрели чёрно-белый фильм про вампиров и смеялись над ним. А за той барной стойкой Сэм разливал им красное бургундское, а потом она варила глинтвейн и говорила, что ему не помешает заполнять холодильник не только сыром и колбасой.

На тумбочке возле лестницы раньше стояла ваза с цветами, но они случайно разбили её, поднимаясь на второй этаж после пьяной вечеринки. Ох, какой разгром они устроили тогда в спальне. Порвали подушку и раскидали пух, прямо как дети.

Металл перил холодил руку, Мария медленно поднималась.

Дверь в спальню была открыта. Сэм спал пьяным сном, на полу валялось несколько бутылок чего-то дешёвого и крепкого. Не расстелил кровать, укрылся флисовым пледом в клетку, подаренным на годовщину. Он всегда укрывался им, когда работал за компьютером допоздна.

Мария осторожно присела на краешек кровати, коснулась чёрных кудрей. Она помнила, как часто пальцы запутывались в них в моменты близости, как она покрывала поцелуями это лицо, плечи, грудь и шептала дурацкие любовные слова. Она теперь всё это помнила, но в душе была только пустота. Ей говорили, вампиры перестают чувствовать не сразу, сначала радости смертных ещё дают им тепло, но, похоже, события последних недель высушили сердце Марии. Поэтому, доставая нож из сумочки, она не нагнулась поцеловать любимого из прошлого в лоб, как происходило это в фильмах категории В.

Плакать она больше тоже не могла.


End file.
